


Tree - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, festive drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek sees that Christmas trees are so much more than for decoration.





	Tree - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: So this part 1 and is linked to part 2 that follows. They kinda fit together for muse and me.
> 
> A/N2: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but i will keep going until i finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N3: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Derek and Stiles set the tree in the corner of the room and fixed it in its base. Derek gave it a quick nudge, to make sure the kids would have trouble bringing it down, and stepped back, way back, so Stiles and their three wonderful children could decorate the tree.

The children bickered happily about what decorations should go where, and their order started with lights first. But the feeling of warmth in Derek’s soul was beyond amazing. Twelve years ago he never thought he would have this, a family of his own. Love in his life.

Trees were so much more than being about Christmas. They were togetherness, too.


End file.
